1929–30 Chicago Black Hawks season
The 1929–30 Chicago Black Hawks season was the team's fourth season in the NHL. After a two-year absence, the Hawks would return to the playoffs, losing to the Montreal Canadiens in the first round of the playoffs. Regular Season The Hawks were coming their second straight season of winning only 7 games, and finishing in last place in the league. The Black Hawks would make yet another coaching change, hiring Tom Shaughnessy. The Hawks would surprise the league, getting off to a 10–8–3 start, however, the team would fire Shaughnessy and replace him with Bill Tobin. Tobin would lead Chicago to a record of 11–10–2, and they would finish the year with a 21–18–5 record, tripling their win total from the previous season, to finish in second place in the American Division, and make the playoffs for the second time in team history. The Black Hawks would set team records with wins, points and goals for, and finish above .500 for the first time in team history. Despite the brand new Chicago Stadium being built and ready at the start of the season, the Hawks would play a few home games at Chicago Coliseum due to a disagreement with the Chicago Stadium Corporation, however it was resolved in December, and the Hawks moved in. Chicago was led offensively by young players Tom Cook, who at 22, led the club with 30 points, and Johnny Gottselig, at 23 years old, leading the Black Hawks with 21 goals. Team captain Duke Dutkowski would lead all Black Hawk defensemen with 17 points in 44 games. In goal, Chuck Gardiner would once again get all the playing time, setting a Black Hawks team record with 21 wins, and have 3 shutouts, along with a 2.42 GAA. Season Standings Game Log A''' - played at Atlantic City, New Jersey. '''B - played at Peace Bridge, Fort Erie, Ontario. Playoffs After a two year absence, the Hawks would return to the playoffs, and face the second place team from the Canadian Division, the Montreal Canadiens, in the opening round in a two game, total goal series. After dropping the opening game 1–0 in Chicago, the Hawks and Canadiens would battle to a 2–2 tie in Montreal, allowing the Canadiens to win the series by a 3–2 score, and ending the Black Hawks season. Montreal Canadiens 3, Chicago Black Hawks 2 Season Stats Scoring Leaders Goaltending Playoff Stats Scoring Leaders Goaltending Post-Season Exhibition The Hawks went to the Pacific Coast in April for exhibition games against the teams of the California Hockey League and the Boston Bruins. *April 10 Hawks 3 @ San Francisco Tigers 4 *April 12 Hawks 10 @ Oakland Sheiks 4 *April 14 Hawks 6 @ San Francisco Tigers 4 *April 15 Hawks 2 @ Oakland Sheiks 8 *April 16 Hawks 5 @ San Francisco Tigers 3 *April 17 Hawks 4 @ Oakland Sheiks 1 *April 21 Hawks 8 @ Los Angeles Richfields 5 *April 23 Boston Bruins 4 Hawks 2 @ San Francisco *April 24 Hawks 11 @ Los Angeles Richfields 4 *April 26 ?Hawks @ Los Angeles Richfields? *May 1 Boston Bruins 4 Hawks 3 @ Los Angeles *May 3 ?Boston Bruins vs. Hawks @ Los Angeles? Gallery 12Dec1929-Gotteslig_Walsh.jpg|Hawks Johnny Gottselig rounds the net past Maroons Flat Walsh on December 12, 1929. 29-30NHLExhChiOaklandGameAd.jpg|Post-season @ Oakland References *SHRP Sports *The Internet Hockey Database *National Hockey League Guide & Record Book 2007 Category:Chicago Blackhawks seasons Category:1929 in hockey Category:1930 in hockey